


Don't Hear My Thoughts

by Boysn



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Character, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/pseuds/Boysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short AU drabble where Theo is deaf and Koujaku is enamored by him. I hope to expand on this later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hear My Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I want to state that I myself am not deaf nor an expert on the condition. I have done research but I have no hands on experience. If you are an expert or have this condition please do not judge me too harshly on any inaccuracies. This fic is not meant to be taken as an accurate portrayal of deafness even though I am trying to stay accurate as best to my knowledge.

Koujaku stubbed out his cigarette before entering the airport. He hoped that nicotine was strong enough to get him through the week but he was having his doubts. No matter, Mizuki could always hook him up with something stronger if he really needed it. 

He walked to the waiting area near the baggage carousel. The information hologram read that the plane had touched down and passengers were unloading. As people began to flood the room his blood began to run hot. 

Why did it have to be Koujaku? Why did they even want to see him? He wiped his clammy hands across his kimono. Aoba had coil called him a month ago saying that he and Noiz were coming for a week long getaway in Midorjima, and they wanted to catch up Koujaku. 

The reluctant man blew air through his nose in disbelief. Not only did his first guy crush get with another man, but his second crush got with the first. How did he lose them both to each other? He supposed it was his own damn fault for not speaking up. For keeping secrets from them and from himself. It was for the best, though. Noiz and Aoba were happy in a way Koujaku could never provide.

“Old man!” a baritone voice rang out. Koujaku pulled out of his thoughts and scanned the crowd. 

“Koujaku!” A flash of blue darted towards him nearly knocking him off balance. Aoba seized Koujaku in a tight embrace. “I've missed my hippo!” he said giving a squeeze. Koujaku lightly patted Aoba's back in return. He didn't trust himself to not take the touch too far.

“Oi, don't get too friendly.” Noiz said swooping up their luggage from the carousel. Aoba backed up with a smile. He looked different. They both looked different. 

Aoba's hair was in a high ponytail and he had replaced his usual outfit with they typical 'beach vacation' look. Noiz...Noiz looked like a different person. No piercings adorned his face. No crazy outfit. Just a regular tee shirt and board shorts. Both were wearing sandals. Both were beautiful.

Koujaku swallowed his emotions. He could hardly believe he liked men and liking two at the same time was down right other worldly, at least for him. He thought that when he started developing feelings for the beansprout that his feelings for Aoba would dissipate, but they didn't. The feelings caked on top of each other where they have sat heavily for 2 years. 

“Let's get you two settled then hit a bar...or twelve!” Koujaku suggested hiding his pain with a large grin. 

“Oh, wait! We have someone to introduce you to!” Aoba said moving aside, revealing a taller man (or rather, a boy) behind him. He looked just like Noiz. 

“Koujaku, this is Theo. Noiz's little brother,” Aoba said while oddly looking at Theo while addressing Koujaku. “Theo, this is Koujaku,” he continued with exaggerated lip movements. 

The boy smiled and bowed, “Nice to meet you, Koujaku-san.” he said with a strange accent. Of course being German and speaking Japanese might make ones intonations sound strange, Koujaku thought. 

“He's deaf but as long as you're looking at him he can read your lips,” Aoba added. Koujaku cocked his head as it took a moment for the information to process. 

Theo also cocked his head, his hair falling cutely to one side. His green eyes were warm and full of life. His bright smile projected kindness. 

“Uh! Nice to meet you too!” Koujaku panicked and quickly bowed. How rude he must've seemed to just openly stare. 

“Tch, Idiot.” he heard Noiz say while straightening back up. He saw the elder brother using his hands to communicate with Theo. Koujaku looked questioningly at Aoba. 

“You bowed while talking so Theo didn't catch what you said. Noiz is signing it for him.” he explained. 

“Oh, I'm sorry!” Koujaku apologized feeling embarrassed. Why was his voice so jittery? 

“Don't apologize for idiocy, you can't help it.” Noiz insulted with a smirk. Koujaku wished he knew why he found him attractive. 

“Bruder! Don't be mean! It took Aoba-san a while to get used to it too.” Theo said defensively.

The boy looked really cute with a scowl and his hands on his hips. His lower lip was slightly protruding out and, oh God...Oh God. Koujaku knew this feeling. It was happening again. For the third time his body was telling him that he found another man attractive. 

Why could it never be a woman? Koujaku had always thought Aoba was just an exception, but when Noiz came along he admitted to himself that he must be bisexual. Now he wondered if he had completely crossed over. 

“Don't listen to Bruder! I'm looking forward to spending time with all of you.” he said with another slight bow. The boy radiated innocence and purity. 

Hail Mary, Allahu akbar, Namaste, Koujaku prayed needing all the help he could get.

He fashioned a smile to his face in hopes the others wouldn't see his internal struggle and said, “What about hitting those bars? Like, right now!” 

He needed all the help he could get.


End file.
